ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Draco Centauros
Draco Centauros is a human/dragon hybrid who claims to be Arle's rival. She is capable of breathing fire and also appears to be adept at hand-to-hand fighting. A recurring element of her character is an obsession with beauty contests. Biography She is a green-haired humanoid girl with pointed ears and draconic traits such as horns, wings, fanged teeth, and a long tail. She is given reptile-like slit pupils in some artsyles. In most games, she wears a red qipao (a traditional Chinese dress with high-split sides) over thin black pants that expose her ankles. She usually sports long white gloves, though some art opts to give her fingerless gloves instead. Like many recurring Compile-era Puyo Puyo characters, details of Draco's design has been modified several times. One such trait is the size and color of Draco's wings. Most depictions of Draco prior to Sega assuming development duties give Draco large red wings. However, as part of her redesign in Puyo Puyo~n (which also sees her losing her black pants for more baggy wear), she is given small green wings. Puyo Puyo 7 gives her large brown wings, but her depiction in 20th Anniversary and beyond uses small green wings. She wears in a red bikini in Puyo Puyo SUN and Puyo Puyo: Magical Story episode Beach Blanket Banzai. Personality Draco has an energetic, somewhat tomboyish personality. She enjoys competition and frequently expresses a desire to prove herself in beauty contests. When not competing, however, she is generally kind and considerate to others. However it's implied that Draco may be a tad slow compared to others. Often times she has a habit with mixing up Puyo matches and beauty matches, her AI through out the series tends to be notably weak, and it's implied in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo Tetris that Draco has a bad sense of direction. Some official manga also implies that Draco might have resentment for her lack of breasts, and Madou Monogatari: Hanamaru Dai Youchienji suggests she gets agitated if her horns are pointed out. However we've seen her calling herself a pretty girl in Puyo Puyo Tetris several times. Abilities Almost none of Draco's attacks utilize magic; instead, she uses fisticuffs combined with her fire-breathing abilities. Puyo Puyo~n sees her throwing roundhouse kicks, tail slaps, and Shoryuken-like rising punches (Draco Upper); later games give her rapid-fire punches (Draco Special/Dragon Claw) and the seemingly-magical Great Fire. Other techniques using in Puyo matches include Dynasonic/"Hear me roar!" and Burning Breath/Dragon Tail. In Shin Madou Monogatari 4, at one point she uses Draconic Typhoon: this ability returns in Puyo Puyo Tetris as her Big Bang attack. Relationships Ally Amitie Arle Nadja Draco has a one-sided rivalry with Arle, with the magic student being the recipient of most of Draco's challenges. (And frequently emerging as the victor of said challenges.) The two appear to be on friendly terms regardless and sometimes deuteragonist. Carbuncle Harpy Raffina Rulue Draco dislikes Rulue when she cuts in on Rulue's monologue in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary as well as in the Puyo Puyo: Magical Story episode The Fighting Queen. She also encountered Rulue in Draco's story in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary due to Draco being friendly with Arle. Schezo Wegey Appearances * Puyo Puyo Tsu * Puyo Puyo SUN * Puyo Puyo Box * Minna de Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Puyo Puyo Chronicle * Puyo Puyo Champions * Puyo Puyo: Magical Story International voices Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Green-haired characters Category:Hybrids Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Video game characters